Fall In Love With Me Again
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Changmin tiga bulan lalu meninggalkan tak hanya luka fisik bagi keduanya tetapi juga luka jiwa yang mendalam terlebih bagi Changmin saat akhirnya sosok sang istri yang terbangun dari koma selama tiga bulan itu tak lagi mengingat siapa dirinya/A Changkyu fanfiction/
1. Prologue

**Title : Fall In Love With Me Again**

**Author : winterTsubaki**

**Rating : PG~NC (?)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : I wished I had them but sadly none of them were T^T. I only own the plot and idea, if there's some similarities with other stories u might have read believe me it's coincidental. I'm against plagiarism**

**Warning : if you are against boy x boy themed fic moreover with Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please don't push yourself to read any further because I don't want to get a harsh comment over the pairing or the cast of the story^^**

* * *

Tiit…tiit…tiit…

Suara konstan yang keluar dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung itulah satu-satunya tanda bahwa pria berkulit pucat yang sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu masih hidup. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya pria tersebut dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri atau yang biasa disebut koma dan selama itu pula ruang rawat ini menjadi rumah kedua dari Shim Changmin, pria yang dulu dikenal sebagai anggota salah satu boyband paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sudah dua tahun sejak dirinya menyatakan diri mundur dari dunia keartisan dan sudah selama itu pula ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kehidupan normal layaknya seorang pria dewasa.

Pernikahan. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukannya saat menjadi anggota boyband dan hal itu pulalah alasan utamanya melepas nama panggungnya-Max dan hidup hanya sebagai seorang Shim Changmin. Benar, Shim Changmin telah menikah di usianya yang ke 32, tepat dua tahun yang lalu.

Tidak pernah terfikirkan sebelumnya oleh Changmin kalau ia akhirnya akan berlaku nekad dan menikahi Kyuhyun, ya kalian tak salah baca, aku memang menuliskan nama Kyuhyun disini karena memang Cho Kyuhyun telah berubah marga menjadi Shim Kyuhyun sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua menikah di Belanda. Pernikahan ini bersifat rahasia, hanya kerabat dekat dan keluarga kedua belah pihak yang mengetahui adanya pernikahan diantara kedua insan tersebut. Bahkan keduanya masih tercatat sebagai anggota keluarga Cho dan Shim di kartu keluarga masing-masing.

Alasan utama mereka merahasiakan hal bahagia ini tentu saja karena media dan masyarakat korea yang masih terkesan homophobic serta menentang keras hubungan sesama jenis, Changmin memang telah mundur dari TVXQ dan dunia keartisan tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu masih berkerja di dunia entertainment sebagai MC dan radio DJ dan kenyataan kalau dirinya telah menikah dengan Changmin bisa saja menghancurkan tak hanya kariernya tetapi juga hidup mereka berdua dan semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Walaupun keduanya sadar dengan keputusan egois mereka untuk mempertahankan cintanya dan meneruskan hubungan itu ke jenjang pernikahan tetapi mereka masih sadar dengan konsekuensi yang harus mereka hadapi, baik Kyuhyun maupun Changmin tidak ingin egois dan menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang mereka cintai dengan mengakui pada media kalau keduanya memiliki hubungan special.

Masyarakat dan media melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sebagai dua sahabat baik, bahkan saat Kyuhyun memilih untuk tinggal bersama Changmin setelah pernikahan keduanya, media dan masyarakat memberikan respon yang sangat baik karena menganggap keduanya sebagai sahabat yang tak terpisahkan meskipun Kyuhyun dan Changmin dulunya berasal dari dua grup yang berbeda. Masyarakat Korea maupun fans dari keduanya menerima dengan baik 'persahabatan' Changmin dan Kyuhyun tetapi mereka tentu saja tidak bisa menerima kalau ternyata Changmin dan Kyuhyun bukanlah sekedar 'sahabat', semua perhatian dan pujian yang orang-orang lontarkan mengenai persahabatan mereka akan berubah menjadi cemooh dan makian begitu dunia tahu kalau keduanya telah menikah. Atas dasar itulah Changmin dan Kyuhyun menutupi hubungan mereka.

Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang rawat intensive yang ditinggali Kyuhyun selama tiga bulan ini perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi di ambang pintunya. Sosok itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum terlebih dahulu menutup pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. Changmin-pria tinggi tersebut-berjalan kearah tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dari sudut matanya Changmin bisa melihat alat EKG yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun menunjukkan detakan normal, walaupun Kyuhyun tak membuka matanya paling tidak alat itu bisa membuat Changmin percaya kalau sang kekasih masih hidup.

"_Selamat pagi, Kyuhyunnie…" _

Bisik Changmin lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Kyuhyun, meresapi hangat tubuh Kyuhyun dan wangi khas dari sang kekasih yang tak pernah hilang walaupun sudah tiga bulan ia menetap di dalam ruang rawat intensive rumah sakit.

"_Aku merindukanmu…cepatlah bangun, sayang…"_

Tambah Changmin sambil kali ini tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kalau saja malam itu ia tidak gegabah, kalau saja ia mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Changmin selalu merasakan perasaan bersalah itu tiap kali ia datang menjenguk Kyuhyun. Ingatannya kembali pada malam dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi dan ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak malam naas itu. Keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah karena dirinya.

Tangan Changmin bergerak mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan gerakan pelan, merasakan bagaimana pipi yang selama ini terlihat chubby itu telah berubah tirus sekarang, tangan Changmin kembali bergerak sampai akhirnya menyentuh kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat kering. Sungguh Changmin tak sanggup kalau harus melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu lebih lama lagi.

Setelah puas meraba seluruh bagian wajah Kyuhyun, sang ex-magnae TVXQ itu beralih dan meraih lengan kurus Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraba bagian kulit Kyuhyun yang menggelap bekas tusukan jarum infus yang selama ini menjadi penyokong hidupnya, Changmin sedikit memijat di sekitar bagian yang masih tertanami jarum infus tersebut dengan pelan dan berhati-hati. Inilah yang selalu ia lakukan saat menjenguk Kyuhyun. Changmin akan memijat kedua lengan dan kaki Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan berhati-hati, hal ini ia lakukan agar saat Kyuhyun tersadar dari komanya ia tak akan mengalami kelumpuhan sesaat seperti yang biasa dialami orang-orang yang koma selama berbulan-bulan.

Gerakan tangan Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti saat jemari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergerak. Changmin langsung mengalihkan matanya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan benar saja, ia melihat kedua kelopak mata sang kekasih membuka dengan perlahan. Changmin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat akhirnya kedua mata bulat dengan iris berwarna hitam kelam itu telah benar-benar terbuka, Kyuhyun-nya telah sadarkan diri.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan Changmin yang terhanyut dalam tatapan Kyuhyun padanya, mata itu…Changmin sangat merindukan tatapan mata itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat mencoba membuka mulutnya, suara ex-magnae Super Junior itu terdengar serak dan terputus-putus. Sepertinya koma 3 bulan membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk berbicara tapi walaupun suara itu terdengar pelan dan serak Changmin masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

"_Ch-changmin-shii…?"_

Kyuhyun tak pernah memanggilnya dengan imbuhan –shii lagi sejak keduanya mulai bersahabat hampir lima belas tahun yang lampau dan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya khawatir mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"_Kyuhyunnie?"_

Panggilan Kyuhyun tersebut membuat Changmin khawatir, dengan segera ia memencet tombol panggilan yang ada di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, memanggil dokter atau suster mana pun yang bisa menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

.

"_Retrograde post-traumatic amnesia"_

Ucap dokter bermarga Kim itu saat Changmin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya. Mereka saat ini berada di dalam ruang khusus milik sang dokter yang selama ini bertanggung jawab dalam perawatan Kyuhyun pasca terjadinya kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu.

Melihat wajah bingung milik Changmin sang dokter pun menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"_Kami sebenarnya sudah bisa memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi mengingat Kyuhyun-shii koma untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan ia juga mengalama fatal injury pada bagian kepalanya. Retrograde post-traumatic amnesia terjadi karena adanya cedera otak yang bersifat traumatis yang disebabkan oleh adanya sebuah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan trauma dan cedera pada otak" _

Changmin bisa merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia tak tahu apakah harus merasa senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun telah sadar ataukah merasa sedih karena Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia.

Dokter bermarga Kim itu bisa melihat cahaya di mata Changmin meredup saat ia memaparkan diagnosanya barusan. Ini adalah salah satu bagian tersulit dari profesinya sebagai dokter yaitu menyampaikan berita duka kepada keluarga maupun pasiennya sendiri.

"_A-apa Kyuhyun bisa kembali mengingat memorinya yang hilang tersebut, uisanim?"_

Tanya Changmin, ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat, ia takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tak kan pernah lagi mengingat semua kenangan mereka selama ini.

"_Kemungkinan tersebut tetap ada walaupun sepertinya waktu yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun-shii untuk mengingat seluruh memorinya yang telah hilang agak lama kalau dilihat dari koma yang ia alami sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi"_

Changmin kembali terdiam. Matanya menatap nanar kearah sang dokter yang tampaknya juga tak bisa membantu lebih.

"_Saran saya adalah berikan Kyuhyun-shii waktu, jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat semua yang telah ia lupakan karena itu akan membuatnya merasa depresi dan semakin membahayakan keadaannya. Saya akan memberikan beberapa preskripsi obat anti depresan untuk Kyuhyun-shii"_

Ucap dokter tersebut sambil mulai menulis resep obatnya.

"_Dalam proses mengingat kembali seluruh memorinya Kyuhyun-shii bisa saja mengalami sakit kepala yang teramat sangat, kejang bahkan kehilangan kesadaran jadi saya harap anda bisa selalu mengawasi keadaannya, jangan biarkan ia sendirian karena ia akan lebih mudah mengalami depresi saat sendirian"_

Changmin mengangguk, tubuhnya lemas seakan-akan sebagian jiwanya telah hilang.

.

.

.

Changmin menutup pintu dibalik tubuhnya, mata bulatnya bisa menangkap pemandangan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang ruang rawatnya, Kyuhyun baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa setelah sebelumnya dilakukan pemeriksaan khusus dimana ditemukan bahwa Kyuhyun mengidap amnesia.

"_Changmin-shii"_

Kyuhyun menyapanya. Tubuh Changmin menegang saat suara caramel macchiato itu memanggil namanya dengan panggilan formal, seakan-akan mereka baru bertemu.

"_Kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi padamu?" _

Tanya Changmin saat akhirnya pria bertubuh jangkung itu telah berdiri disamping ranjang dimana Kyuhyun duduk sekarang. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Suster yang mengantarku kemari menceritakan semuanya. Aku mengalami kecelakaan denganmu tiga bulan lalu dan mengalami koma setelahnya"_

Jawab Kyuhyun, kedua mata bulatnya menatap lurus kearah manik mata milik Changmin. Changmin sendiri yang ditatapi seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tak ingat kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri.

"_Tapi…aku bingung…mengapa kita berdua bisa berada di dalam mobil yang sama, Changmin-shii?"_

Deg

Kembali jantung Changmin berdetak menyakitkan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Apa kau ingat berapa umurmu saat ini?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"_18 tahun dan aku baru saja bergabung dengan Super Junior, bicara tentang Super Junior kemana hyungdeulku yang lain? Kenapa mereka tak ada disini?"_

Changmin menutup matanya sebentar, menahan semua emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini lalu membukanya kembali sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung.

"_Dengarkan aku, Kyu…saat ini kita sudah berumur 34 tahun dan kita berdua bukan lagi seorang idol"_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sangat bingung sekarang.

"_Kecelakaan yang kita alami membuatmu mengalami amnesia, Kyu"_

Changmin meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"_Lalu alasan kita berada di dalam mobil yang sama adalah karena kita…"_

Changmin menggantung kalimatnya, melihat reaksi yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang lima belas hari lebih tua darinya itu menatap penuh tanya kearahnya.

"…_telah menikah"_

_to be continue..._

* * *

Holla! This is winterTsubaki again...setelah melihat dari hasil polling yang aku adain d chapter terakhir Muerte, 'Fall in love with me again' won with only a slight difference from incognito jadiiii yang bakal aku post dan update selanjutnya adalah ff ini \0/ congratulation buat yang udh milih ff ini d polling!

This is only a prolog...kalau reader sekalian ngerasa ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan silahkan review tapi kalau engga ya akan saya delete hehehe...it's all up to you^^


	2. 1st Chapter

**Title : Fall In Love With Me Again**

**Author : winterTsubaki**

**Rating : PG~NC (?)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : I wished I had them but sadly none of them were T^T. I only own the plot and idea, if there's some similarities with other stories u might have read believe me it's coincidental. I'm against plagiarism**

**Warning : if you are against boy x boy themed fic moreover with Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please don't push yourself to read any further because I don't want to get a harsh comment over the pairing or the cast of the story^^**

* * *

Aku menatap Changmin-shii dengan tatapan bingung. Apa tadi katanya? Kami telah menikah? Bagaimana bisa dua orang lelaki seperti kami berdua sampai menikah? Lalu…dia juga bilang kalau usiaku sekarang 34 tahun? Astaga…mendadak kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Kyu? Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit?"

Tanya Changmin-shii, dari nada suaranya aku bisa merasakan kekhawatirannya. Ia adalah sunbeiku, anggota TVXQ…bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bersama?

"A-ani…tidak apa"

Jawabku mengelak dari uluran tangannya yang sebentar lagi sampai ke puncak kepalaku. Semua ini membuatku bingung. Begitu terbangun dari tidurku tahu-tahu aku sudah berusia 34 tahun dan telah menikah dengan seorang namja?!

"Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter Kim?"

Tanya Changmin-shii dengan lembut. Ya tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertingkah seperti ini padaku? Apa dia tidak merasa aneh dan risih menikah dengan seorang lelaki sepertiku? Apalagi aku bukanlah pria yang manis dan lemah lembut.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng, bukan dokter yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Aku hanya butuh kedua orang tuaku dan hyungdeulku di Super Junior. Pasti mereka bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Bukan maksudku mencurigai Changmin-shii sebagai pembohong tetapi aku baru mengenalnya-sesuai dengan ingatanku yang berumur 18 tahun- dan kami tidaklah terlalu dekat. Aku merasa sedikit canggung kalau hanya berdua dengannya saat ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu appa, umma dan Ara noona"

Kataku sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Changmin-shii.

"Tolong panggilkan mereka, Changmin-shii"

Aku bisa melihat matanya menatapku sayu saat aku memanggilnya 'Changmin-shii' dan ada rasa aneh di dadaku ketika melihat wajah sedihnya. Mungkin memang aku yang berusia 34 tahun sangat mencintai pria di depanku ini…sampai-sampai hanya melihat wajah sedihnya saja bisa membuat dadaku sesak.

Ia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat yang aku tinggali untuk menelepon keluargaku.

Aku masih tidak percaya…ini benar-benar gila. Aku menikahi seorang namja? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku saat berusia 18 tahun kalau nantinya saat aku berusia 34 tahun aku akan menikahi seorang namja.

.

.

.

"KYU!"

Pekik Ara noona begitu masuk kedalam ruang rawatku, ia langsung menghambur untuk memelukku yang saat itu tengah dalam posisi duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Noona"

Aku menyambutnya dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lenganku dengan erat di bahunya. Noona ku masih seperti yang kuingat dulu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kyu! Kau tak tahu betapa kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, terutama Changmin mu itu! Dia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya dan meminta maaf ke appa dan umma karena telah membuatmu seperti ini"

Ara noona langsung mulai dengan monolognya. Tadi dia bilang Changmin-ku? Apa wajar kalau begitu mendengar nama Changmin-shii di imbuhi oleh imbuhan kepunyaanku jantungku berdegup diatas normal? Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Tubuh ini bereaksi dengan sendirinya jika mendengar nama Changmin-shii ataupun ada Changmin-shii di dekatku.

"Kyu?"

Ara noona membuyarkan lamunanku, aku langsung menatapnya kembali dan tersenyum untuk menyakinkannya kalau aku memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kemana appa dan umma?"

Aku langsung ingat kalau tadi Changmin-shii bilang appa, umma dan Ara noona akan segera datang tetapi kenapa hanya Ara noona yang ada di kamarku saat ini?

"Appa dan umma sedang di luar, membicarakan sesuatu dengan Changmin-ah. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan menyusul"

Jawab noona ku dengan santai. Ia mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, aah…aku benar-benar merindukan noona ku. Semenjak debut dan tinggal di dorm aku memang jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan keluargaku, terutama noona yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, noona? Apa lancar-lancar saja?"

Ara noona terlihat bingung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak aku mengerti. Percampuran antara sedih, bingung dan kaget?

"Kuliahku sudah lama selesai, Kyu…aku bahkan sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak sekarang"

Jawabnya dengan berhati-hati.

Aku terpaku menatap noonaku, ternyata semua ini memang nyata. Apa saja yang telah aku lupakan…ingatan selama 15 tahun menghilang begitu saja dari memoriku.

"Kyu?"

Panggil Ara noona, ia menatapku khawatir karena tadi aku sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya Changmin-shii sudah memberitahukan padanya mengenai kondisiku, ia tak tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku barusan…noona bahkan terlihat sangat berhati-hati dalam berbicara padaku.

"Maaf noona…aku tak ingat"

Suaraku keluar nyaris seperti bisikan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Apa aku harus meminta maaf karena melupakan ingatan akan pernikahan noona bahkan keponakanku yang telah lahir? Sungguh, semua ini terlalu membingungkan bagiku.

"Kyu…untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Sudahlah…jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ne?"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum seakan-akan kehilangan seluruh memori tentang apa yang terjadi selama lima belas tahun ini adalah hal yang wajar.

Suara pintu yang membuka mengalihkan perhatianku dari Ara noona, aku melihat kearah pintu dan disana telah berdiri appa dan umma ku disusul dengan Changmin-shii yang berdiri dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Appa…umma…"

Bisikku tak percaya melihat sosok kedua orang tuaku. Mereka terlihat jauh lebih tua dari apa yang ada diingatanku. Seingatku warna rambut umma masih hitam begitu juga dengan appa tetapi kenapa sekarang sudah ada helaian-helaian putih yang menutupi kepala mereka, bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat-gurat tua itu diwajah appa dan umma.

"Kyu…"

Umma langsung menghambur untuk memelukku, ia menangis di bahuku sementara appa berdiri di samping umma dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Aku sangat takut akan kehilanganmu, Kyunnie…kau koma begitu lama…syukurlah keajaiban itu terulang lagi…akhirnya kau sadar Kyunnie…"

Umma berbicara disela isakannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil balas memeluknya dengan erat. Keajaiban terulang lagi? Keajaiban apa yang umma maksud?

"Keajaiban apa maksud umma?"

Tanyaku pelan. Umma melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan lekat, begitu juga appa. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca.

"Ah…maafkan umma, tidak…bukan apa-apa kok chagiya…"

Sahut umma setelah terdiam beberapa saat, iapun mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan pelan. Entah mengapa sebagian dadaku merasa sesak mendengar kebohongan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh umma. Aku mengerti kalau ia hanya tak mau aku terlalu terbebani dengan amnesia yang aku alami ini tetapi tetap saja aku tak suka jika beliau berbohong padaku.

"Dokter bilang kau bisa segera pulang setelah mereka selesai dengan check up mu…"

Ucap umma dengan penuh antusias, aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau akan ikut kami pulang ke rumah"

Putus appa. Mendengar itu aku langsung menoleh untuk menatap Changmin-shii yang saat ini berdiri diujung tempat tidurku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi membuat dadaku terasa sesak, senyumnya penuh dengan paksaan dan matanya…aku tak sanggup untuk menatapnya dan tak ikut menangis dengannya.

Bukankah Changmin-shii mengatakan kalau kami telah menikah? Lalu kenapa appa berkata akan membawaku pulang ke rumah dengannya? Kenapa aku tak tinggal dengan Changmin-shii?

"Tapi appa…aku dan Changmin…"

"Changmin sudah setuju dengan keputusanku, benar kan Changmin?"

Tanya appa dengan suara beratnya. Changmin-shii mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, aboji…"

Mataku melotot melihat reaksi Changmin-shii yang diluar harapanku-entah mengapa aku berharap ia akan melarangku untuk pergi dengan appa-dengan cepat aku langsung menoleh kembali ke appa yang masih menatap Changmin-shii dengan tajam. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja tetapi sepertinya hubungan appa dan Changmin-shii tidaklah sebaik yang aku pikirkan.

"Biarkan aku tinggal dengan Changmin, appa. Aku yakin ia bisa menjagaku, selama aku koma ia juga yang selalu menungguiku disini…"

Tanpa pikir panjang kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Tanpa melihat kearahnya aku bisa merasakan Changmin-shii menatapku dengan lekat sekarang. Apa ia tidak percaya kalau aku bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Aku yakin Changmin bisa menjagaku dengan baik"

Entah darimana keyakinan itu berasal tetapi sepertinya Changmin-shii tak akan berbohong padaku. Aku bisa mempercayainya. Kutolehkan wajahku kearahnya dan seperti yang kuduga ia memang sedang menatapku sekarang tetapi senyuman di wajahnya tak lagi senyuman penuh paksaan seperti yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada appa, senyumannya saat ini membuat jantungku berdegup tak beraturan. Mata kami bertemu dan aku bisa melihat ketulusan di kedua bola matanya. Aku tak salah dalam memilihmu, kan?

.

.

.

Dokter menambah waktu inapku hingga dua hari dan sekarang aku sudah bisa kembali ke rumah yang menurut Changmin-shii kami tinggali berdua. Setelah aku sadar dari koma ku beberapa hyungdeulku di Super Junior datang menjenguk. Mereka semua terlihat jauh berbeda dari apa yang ada dalam ingatanku, bahkan Shindong hyung sudah menikah dan mempunyai satu orang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Mereka semua terlihat normal dan seperti tak mempermasalahkan keadaanku yang tak mengingat satupun ingatan selama lima belas tahun belakangan ini. Oh ya…aku juga kaget saat Ryeowook datang membawa seorang gadis yang ia kenalkan padaku sebagai tunangannya. Eternal magnae yang satu itu akhirnya mengenal apa yang namanya cinta.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan? Kau terus-menerus tersenyum sejak kita meninggalkan rumah sakit"

Tanya Changmin, saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Changmin, ia yang mengemudi. Lampu lalu lintas di depan kami sedang merah makanya Changmin mau mengajakku berbicara. Begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya Changmin langsung memberitahuku untuk tidak mengajaknya berbicara ataupun menghidupkan musik selama ia mengemudi, awalnya aku bingung tetapi begitu mendengar alasan darinya aku hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"Aku tak ingin ada yang memecah konsentrasiku saat menyetir. Berbicara dan mendengarkan musik bisa membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi dan membahayakan nyawa kita berdua. Aku hanya tak ingin kecelakaan itu terulang lagi, Kyu"

Itulah alasannya. Kecelakaan itu…aku masih tak bisa mengingat apapun bahkan setelah seminggu sadar dari koma. Aku sempat putus asa dan taku tak bisa mengingat apapun tetapi Changmin selalu memintaku untuk bersabar.

Oh ya satu hal lagi…sekarang aku sudah tak lagi memanggilnya Changmin-shii. Changmin memintaku untuk memanggil namanya saja karena ia merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan –shii itu, apalagi kalau panggilan itu keluar dari mulut istrinya sendiri, begitulah alasannya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat rumah yang kita tinggali. Apa kita hanya tinggal berdua? Lalu…siapa yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan memasak? Seingatku aku tak pandai bebersih dan memasak"

Changmin tampak tersenyum walaupun saat ini matanya masih terfokus pada lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah.

"Ya, kita hanya tinggal berdua. Apartemen yang kita tinggali tidak besar kok, hanya ada dua kamar…soal pekerjaan rumah tangga dan memasak keduanya aku yang melakukan karena memang seperti yang kau katakan dirimu sangat payah soal kedua hal itu"

Jawabnya sedikit tertawa. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku suka dengan kehadiran Changmin disisiku selama ini. Ia tidak berusaha membuatku mengingat kenangan yang telah kulupakan dan ia juga tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku tetapi disaat aku bertanya ia pasti menjawab semuanya dengan jujur-menurutku ia tak berbohong-

"Maaf karena aku payah soal urusan rumah tangga"

Bibirku mengerucut saat mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu kalau aku memang payah dalam memasak dan bebersih sesuai dengan ingatanku saat berusia 18 tahun tetapi mendengar itu lagi saat usiaku 34 tahun rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa belajar hal sepele seperti bebersih dan memasak.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu…kau terlihat seperti Junsu-hyung"

Dahiku berkerut mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Junsu-hyung? Apa maksudnya Xiah Junsu sunbeinim? Apa hubungannya bibir mengerucut dengan dirinya?

Seperti bisa membaca semua pertanyaan dikepalaku Changmin menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan dan berucap sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ya, kau terlihat seperti bebek"

Kalau saja tidak karena lampu lalu-lintas yang sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau aku pasti sudah membalas perkataannya itu.

.

.

.

Rumah.

Itulah yang ada di kepalaku saat menginjakkan kaki di apartemen yang aku tinggali berdua dengan Changmin. Sesuai dengan yang Changmin katakan, apartemen ini tidaklah besar tetapi terasa sangat nyaman. Perabotannya pun terkesan minimalis dan efisiensi ruang yang juga tepat.

Begitu masuk kedalam ruang tengah mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah foto yang tergantung di salah satu dinding ruangan berukura meter itu. Di dalam foto itu ada aku dan Changmin, Changmin memelukku dari belakang, ia menempelkan pipinya di pipiku dan kami berdua tersenyum begitu lebar. Changmin terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelah jas formal berwarna hitam sementara aku sendiri mengenakan setelan berwarna putih.

"Itu foto pernikahan kita"

Ucap Changmin, tanpa aku sadari ia sudah berdiri di sampingku sekarang. Mataku menatap kearah foto yang terpampang di depanku dan Changmin yang berdiri di sisiku secara bergantian, kalau ini adalah foto pernikahan kami berarti foto ini diambil dua tahun yang lalu…kenapa wajah Changmin sekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di foto? Bukan…ia tidak melakukan operasi plastik…perbedaan yang aku maksud adalah raut di wajahnya. Tampak dengan jelas kalau Changmin yang sekarang terlihat tak secerah dulu.

"Aku terlihat sangat tampan di foto itu"

Kataku dengan percaya diri. Changmin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur…aku sudah merapikan kamar tidur tamu, kau bisa tidur disana"

Kata Changmin. Aku menatapnya bingung. Bukankah kami adalah suami istri? Kenapa aku tidur terpisah darinya?

"Kita tak tidur sekamar?"

Tanyaku bingung.

Changmin sendiri tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan jemari panjangnya meraba kulit pipiku dengan pelan. Wajahnya bergerak mendekat kearahku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut-rambut diwajah Changmin yang sepertinya tak bercukur hari ini, bukannya mendorong tubuh itu menjauh aku malah bergerak mendekatinya sampai ujung jari kaki kami bertemu...

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

A/N : daaann to be continue dengan tidak elitnya XD annyeong~ this is winterTsubaki imnida^^ so...ini chapter 1 dari FIWMA...hoho...it took me long to actually updating this fic, sebenernya saya tiba-tiba ngelanjut ngetik ff ini sebagai penghilang galau karena ga jadi nntn Catch Me di Malaysia...huhuhu...chwang~ kalo beneran jodoh kita ketemu di Indonesia yaaa T^T #ditendang

Chapter ini keseluruhannya dari POVnya Kyuhyun...apa jalan ceritanya kecepetan? semoga engga yaa...soalnya emg niatnya siih fic ini gak akan lebih dari 10 chp...soalnya saya udh capek nulis ff panjang T_T #plak

ternyata yang review ff ini lumayan banyak O.O saya ampe kaget2 banyak yg doyan nyiksa Changkyu ternyata *highfive* dan ternyata banyak juga yang punya ide sama seperti ide cerita ff ini...xixixi...emg saya author pasaran *bow* ada juga yang bilang kalo ending ff ini harus happy end...gyahaha...ternyata banyak yang ga puas ama ending Muerte (saya jg sbenernya kurang puas*Author gagal*) kalo soal endingnya gimana emg masih ngambang...saya punya stok happy end dan sad end...kekeke

bunch of thanks buat yang udah bersedia nge review ff saya :

**xoxoxo, gyu, heeli, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, Hana Ajibana, Kyuminjoong, riekyumidwife, Allyna Uzumaki, white18, Jung Minrin, shakyu, Natsume Yuka, Shin SiHyun, rikha-chan, alvianaasih susanti, Augesteca, GaemGyu315, adette, FiWonKyu0201, changkyu, cho-i-chahyun, Kim Eun Seob, 0704minnie, kyu7, kim chaeri, YJchangkyuID, shin min hyo**

lastly, mind to review?^^


	3. 2nd Chapter

**Title : Fall In Love With Me Again**

**Author : winterTsubaki**

**Rating : PG~NC (?)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : I wished I had them but sadly none of them were T^T. I only own the plot and idea, if there's some similarities with other stories u might have read believe me it's coincidental. I'm against plagiarism**

**Warning : if you are against boy x boy themed fic moreover with Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please don't push yourself to read any further because I don't want to get a harsh comment over the pairing or the cast of the story^^**

* * *

Sudah berkali-kali sejak sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun membalik-balikkan badannya diatas ranjang berukuran queen size yang sat ini sedang ia tiduri. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur tetapi bayangan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Changmin beberapa saat yang lalu terus menerus menghantui pikirannya, tiap ia menutup mata yang terlihat pasti wajah milik Changmin dan akhirnya ia tak juga bisa tidur sampai sekarang.

"Aish"

Umpat Kyuhyun sambil menyingkap selimut tebal berwarna baby blue yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya itu. Dengan cepat ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan bersandarkan kepala tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan, mengingat-ingat kejadian sesaat yang lalu antara dirinya dan Changmin. Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat ini, Changmin hanya…

**Flashback**

"Kita tak tidur sekamar?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearah Changmin dengan tatapan bingung yang justru membuatnya terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali membuat bulu mata panjang dan lentik alaminya bergerak-gerak, bukannya terlihat bingung Kyuhyun malah terlihat imut dimata Changmin. Terlalu imut.

Perlahan Changmin bergerak mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya masih belum bisa membaca situasi. Tangan kanan Changmin terangkat untuk memegang pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai kembali berisi, mengelus kulit itu perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan mata yang masih saling menatap Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Pemuda dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi itu menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun, apakah Kyuhyun akan mendorong tubuhnya atau bergerak mundur? Tetapi setelah beberapa detik mereka berada di posisi itu bukannya bergerak mundur Kyuhyun malah memajukan tubuhnya sampai kedua ujung jari kaki mereka bertemu, seakan-akan menantang Changmin untuk melakukan lebih dari ini.

Merasa kalau Kyuhyun telah memberinya lampu hijau Changmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyuhyun, satu lengannya sudah memegang pinggang ramping milik Kyuhyun, menahan pemuda itu di tempatnya. 10 centi…6 centi…Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat. Jemarinya tanpa sadar meremas ujung kaus berwarna biru tua yang saat ini ia kenakan.

Changmin sendiri bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah menengang, dengan ujung matanya Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, dan itu membuat ex-magnae TVXQ tersebut berubah pikiran.

'Belum saatnya'

Ucapnya dalam hati.

Bukannya mengecup bibir merah yang sangat ia rindukan selama 3 bulan ini Changmin malah mendaratkan kecupan itu ke kening Kyuhyun. Membuat pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu langsung membuka matanya.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah. Berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun-nya bisa membuat Changmin hilang akal dan ia tak mau menakuti Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kyuhyun yang berusia 18 tahun dan mereka tidaklah sedekat itu dulu.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu"

Changmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mulai bergerak mengambil tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak terlupakan di lantai dan mulai berjalan kearah lain. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur disini. Kamarku disana" Changmin menunjuk salah satu pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri "Kau bisa memanggilku jika butuh sesuatu" lanjutnya. Tangan Changmin mulai membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci yang ada ditangannya.

"Silahkan" kata Changmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kamar yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi kamarnya.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Pemuda dengan tinggi 181 cm itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar itu lumayan besar, ada queen sized bed terletak di ujung kiri ruangan serta jendela besar tepat di sisi tempat tidur itu. Ruangan tersebut di dominasi warna pastel dengan perabotan-perabotan berwarna putih. Kamar tersebut benar-benar nyaman tetapi Kyuhyun tak merasa familiar berada di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam" ucap Changmin sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Changmin menutup matanya tetapi pikirannya belum benar-benar tidur. Pria berusia 34 tahun itu masih teringat akan kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun sejam lalu dan sampai sekarang ia tak bisa tidur karenanya. Salahkan Changmin yang tak bisa menahan perasaan rindunya…ia merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun-nya. Wajar kalau ia sangat menginginkan pria itu dalam pelukannya saat ini. Tapi…Changmin tak mau membuat Kyuhyun takut padanya.

"_Back to square one, huh?"_

Bisik Changmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka kedua matanya. Ya, hubungannya dan Kyuhyun harus ia mulai lagi dari awal, berkenalan, berteman, jatuh cinta…ada lima belas tahun ingatan Kyuhyun yang harus ia kembalikan. Mengingat itu Changmin rasanya hampir putus asa.

Perlahan pria bertubuh jangkung itu menoleh kearah sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan satu sisi tempat tidurnya kosong tanpa penghuni tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang Changmin masih belum terbiasa tanpa Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat Changmin menyadari kalau ia dan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja saat ini. Rasanya Changmin ingin keluar dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk tidur dengannya saat ini juga.

"Tidak, kau tak boleh kehilangan akal sehatmu, Shim Changmin"

Ucapnya sambil berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan rated x dari pikirannya.

Tapi bukannya semakin tenang sekarang bagian selatan tubuhnya juga mulai bereaksi.

"Shit!"

Changmin mengumpat sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia butuh cuci muka dan segelas susu hangat untuk bisa tertidur malam ini.

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tanya Changmin sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengaduk-aduk susu di gelasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau juga?"

Changmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka barusan.

"Mau kubuatkan susu hangat?"

Tanya Kyuhyun ramah, tangannya mulai bergerak mengambil gelas yang ada di dekat tempat cuci piring.

"Terima kasih"

Jawab Changmin, iapun memilih untuk duduk di kursi makan sambil menatapi punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk membuatkan susu untuknya. Rasanya ia sangat merindukan moment-moment seperti ini, dimana Kyuhyun ada di dalam hidupnya. Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum.

"Ini. Minumlah"

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir berisi susu vanilla hangat itu di atas meja makan, tepat di depan Changmin. Ia sendiri duduk di depan Changmin. Sesaat keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun meniup-niup susu di cangkirnya sementara Changmin masih mengaduk-aduk isi di cangkirnya.

Masih dengan cangkir berisi susu hangat di tangannya Kyuhyun melirik kearah Changmin yang saat ini duduk tepat di seberang tempat duduknya. Sepertinya pria di depannya itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari lirikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan.

'Changmin…memang tampan'

Bisik hati Kyuhyun, matanya masih tetap menatap Changmin yang terlihat sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi cangkirnya. Seminggu lebih bersama Changmin tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan pria yang telah menjadi suaminya tersebut. Baru kali ini ia menyadari kalau Changmin sangat enak dilihat.

Mata yang besar dan bulat, hidung mancung, bibir penuh, kulitnya kuning langsat tidak seperti milik Kyuhyun yang cenderung putih pucat dan jangan lupakan suaranya saat menyebut nama Kyuhyun, benar-benar lembut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dada Kyuhyun mulai bergemuruh. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa setiap kali ia menatap Changmin atau Changmin menatapnya jantung itu akan berdetak melewati batas kecepatan normalnya.

'Apa aku sakit jantung?'

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, merasakan bagaimana detakan itu terasa sangat nyata.

'Semoga Changmin tak mendengar suara degup jantungku'

Kegiatan Kyuhyun mengagumi rupa Changmin terhenti saat pria yang lebih muda lima belas hari itu mulai merasakan tatapan intens Kyuhyun kearahnya. Ia balik menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah sekarang. Tanpa Changmin sadari bibirnya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Tanya Changmin, sejak dulu ia memang sangat senang menggoda Kyuhyun karena reaksi yang diberikan istrinya itu selalu terlihat lucu di matanya. Kyuhyun yang malu-malu, Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut, aaah…sepertinya Shim Changmin benar-benar mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak…"

Jawab Kyuhyun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Changmin ke cangkir yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kau malu…"

Goda Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak, pipinya mulai memanas. Tebakan Changmin benar-benar telak.

"Ti-tidak kok! Jangan asal bicara"

Elak Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang tak berubah walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan amnesia saat ini.

Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk bersungut-sungut kecil sampai ia tak menyadari kalau saat ini tangan kiri Changmin tengah terulur kearahnya, mencoba memegang pipi chubby nya yang sedang merona merah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan yang besar dan hangat itu akhirnya menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang dingin. Lagi-lagi ia bisa merasakan puluhan kupu-kupu seperti menari di perutnya, memberi sensasi aneh yang tak bisa Kyuhyun jelaskan.

Ex-magnae Super Junior itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Changmin, membalas tatapan lembut pria di depannya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca, percampuran antara kaget, senang, malu dan beragam rasa yang selalu muncul tiap Changmin menyentuhnya.

"Kyu…"

Suara Changmin terdengar seperti bisikan, nadanya terkesan memohon tetapi Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang Changmin inginkan saat ini.

Jari-jari panjang milik Changmin mulai bergerak mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang semakin merona merah. Kyuhyun sendiri terlalu bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya bisa diam dan membalas tatapan Changmin, menerima semua perlakuan Changmin padanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir saat seorang lelaki melakukan hal ini padanya ia akan merasa jijik tetapi ia tak merasakan itu saat Changmin menyentuhnya, sentuhannya malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun seperti tersadar dari kekuatan magis yang berasal dari tatapan Changmin padanya saat sesuatu yang dingin diantara jari-jari Changmin menyentuh pipinya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memegang tangan Changmin yang masih memegang pipinya dan saat akhirnya ia telah menggenggam tangan Changmin itu Kyuhyun melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Ini…"

Kyuhyun menatapi cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Changmin itu, benda itu seperti tak asing baginya.

"Cincin pernikahan kita"

Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin, wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

"Lalu…cincinku?"

Tanyanya. Dari awal saat Changmin mengatakan kalau mereka telah menikah Kyuhyun memang tidak memperhatikan apakah di jarinya telah tersemat cincin bukti pernikahan mereka atau tidak, ia juga tidak memperhatikan apakah Changmin memilikinya tetapi saat ini entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat penasaran. Ia seperti ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri kalau hubungannya dengan Changmin memang nyata, bukanlah hasil imajinasinya belaka.

"Aku menyimpannya…"

Jawab Changmin, tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kerah kemeja biru yang saat ini ia kenakan, menarik ujung kalung yang selalu ia pakai sejak Kyuhyun koma di rumah sakit. Perlahan Changmin melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai Changmin menjadi bandul dari kalung tersebut.

"Aku memakainya selagi kau koma"

Jawab Changmin bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya.

Changmin melepas cincin itu dari rantai kalung yang dimilikinya, ia menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan perlahan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap dalam diam bagaimana Changmin memasangkan cincin itu ke jarinya dan bagaimana cincin itu terasa begitu pas di jarinya. Seakan-akan cincin itu telah kembali bertemu dengan pemiliknya.

Cincin itu tidak mewah, tidak bertaburkan permata dan berlian, tidak juga berukir indah, hanya cincin biasa dengan sebuah mata berlian kecil ditengahnya. Tetapi cincin itu terlihat sangat indah di mata Kyuhyun, dadanya terasa hangat saat Changmin memakaikan cincin itu kembali ke jarinya dan detik kemudian entah mendapat tenaga dan keberanian dari mana Kyuhyun sedikit berdiri dari duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin dengan bertumpukan meja yang memisahkan keduanya dan meraup bibir penuh Changmin kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelusup kedalam kamar tidur utama apartemen milik Changmin dan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap menggeliat pelan, tangannya tanpa sadar meraba satu sisi tempat tidur dimana seharusnya Changmin berada tapi Kyuhyun tak menemukan pria itu disana. Mata bulat Kyuhyun langsung membuka lebar, mengamati seluruh isi kamar yang tadi malam tak sempat ia abadikan dalam pikirannya.

Semalam ia akhirnya tidur dengan Changmin. Tidak, mereka tidak bercinta…hanya tidur bersama, dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dekapan hangat dan posesif milik Changmin. Mereka hanya berciuman semalam, dan Kyuhyunlah yang memulainya.

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Tanpa aba-aba ia mencium bibir Changmin. Beruntung Changmin membalas ciumannya, kalau tidak mau ia letak dimana wajahnya sekarang?

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kalau ditanya kenapa ia mencium Changmin, tidak ada alasan khusus…ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana bibir itu menyatu dengan miliknya, bagaimana Changmin menciumnya.

Mungkin memang benar Kyuhyun tak lagi mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Changmin, bagaimana keduanya bisa jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah tetapi sepertinya tubuh Kyuhyun sangat mengingat Changmin sebagai orang yang ia cintai.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas, menatap sebuah cincin yang sekarang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Tersenyum karena cincin itu begitu cocok untuknya, baik ukuran maupun modelnya yang simpel. Rasanya saat ini dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan penuh, bukan penuh yang menyesakkan tetapi penuh yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mungkin memang inilah tempatnya, bersama Changmin, dalam hidup pria itu.

Setelah benar-benar sadar dari rasa kantuknya Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar, sepertinya Changmin sudah bangun lebih awal darinya. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati ruang televisi yang kosong menuju ruang makan, berharap Changmin ada disana. Tetapi begitu sampai di ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Dimana dia…"

Pikir Kyuhyun.

Apa Changmin marah karena menciumnya semalam? Apa Changmin menghindarinya sekarang? Kepala Kyuhyun mendadak pusing karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan dan ujung jarinya merasakan sesuatu diatas meja tempatnya bertumpu itu, Kyuhyun menunduk dan menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah milik Changmin disana. Penasaran, Kyuhyun langsung membaca isi surat itu.

_Maaf aku tak membangunkanmu, aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor. Ada urusan yang harus secepatnya kuselesaikan. Begitu semuanya selesai aku akan langsung pulang. Istirahatlah di rumah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, ada di dalam lemari pendingin, kau hanya perlu memanaskannya di microwave. Aku janji akan segera pulang._

_With love, Changmin_

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca surat yang ditulis Changmin untuknya itu. Ternyata pikiran-pikiran buruknya barusan tidak terbukti. Kyuhyun lupa kalau demi dirinya Changmin terpaksa tidak masuk kantor selama seminggu karena menemaninya di rumah sakit, saat Ryeowook mengunjunginya di rumah sakit pun ia pernah bilang kalau selama Kyuhyun koma rumah sakit itu sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk Changmin, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit demi menemani Kyuhyun daripada di rumah maupun kantornya.

'Pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan karenaku'

Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tangannya melipat surat tersebut dan kembali meletakkannya diatas meja. Kyuhyun merasa perutnya mulai bunyi minta diisi dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Changmin untuknya. Sepertinya sendirian di rumah tak buruk juga.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku menyuruhmu ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali, padahal kemarin Kyuhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit kan?"

Tanya Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan disamping Changmin, keduanya sedang menuju ruang rapat. Akan ada rapat umum pemegang saham dan Changmin sebagai salah satu anggota direksi Shinki Company yang ia bangung bertiga dengan Yunho serta Jaejoong harus ada disana, karena itulah ia terpaksa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah, bahkan ia tak sempat berpamitan dengan Kyuhyunnya.

"Aku belum menjenguk Kyuhyun sejak ia sadarkan diri, bagaimana kabarnya?"

Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Keadaannya membaik dengan cepat dan ia sudah mulai memanggilku dengan namaku saja"

Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong sudah tau soal Kyuhyun yang kehilangan ingatannya.

"Benarkah? Wah…kemajuan pesat, Minnie-ah!"

Senyum di wajah Changmin semakin lebar, ia teringat ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun semalam, bagaimana Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya dan meminta untuk tidur bersama. Changmin tak bisa berbohong, sesungguhnya ia menginginkan lebih dari apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lalui semalam tapi ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menyesal telah memilihnya kembali. Ia mau Kyuhyun lah yang meminta dirinya.

"Sangat pesat, hyung"

Tambah Changmin. Sejak tiga bulan terakhir ini adalah pagi terindah untuk Changmin karena ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyu yang masih tertidur di sampingnya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya dengan hanya melihat Kyuhyun pertama kali saat ia membuka mata bisa membuat hari Changmin menjadi indah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyerah saat ia tak juga bisa menemukan yang mana deterjen dan yang mana pengharum pakaian. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya meletakkan tumpukan baju yang ada di kamar mandi Changmin ke dalam mesin cuci dan membiarkan baju-baju itu di dalam sana. Nanti ia akan menanyakan kepada Changmin saat suaminya itu pulang.

Setelah makan pagi dan membersihkan diri Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dan mulai membereskan rumah. Ia mulai dari kamarnya dan Changmin, merapikan tempat tidur dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di rak-rak yang ada di kamar tersebut. Setelah dirasanya kamar itu cukup bersih Kyuhyun beralih ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka dan menemukan ember berisi baju-baju kotor disana, mantan lead vocal Super Junior itu langsung membawa pakaian-pakaian kotor tersebut kearah ruang laundry tetapi sepertinya ia lupa kalau dirinya tak tau yang mana deterjen dan yang mana pengharum pakaian. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berdiri sambil menatapi dua botol yang ia rasa pengharum dan deterjen itu Kyuhyun menyerah.

Kaki Kyuhyun membawa dirinya kearah ruang televisi.

"Mungkin aku menonton drama saja…"

Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati televisi dan rak DVD yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun meneliti satu persatu judul film yang tersusun rapi di rak tersebut, banyak film drama kesukaannya tetapi ada juga film-film action dan thriller yang sepertinya kesukaan Changmin. Setelah memilih beberapa saat Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menonton salah satu DVD yang covernya ia rasa menarik. Kyuhyun tak tau itu film apa tapi sepertinya lumayan sering ia tonton karena DVD itu terletak diluar rak.

Kyuhyun menghidupkan DVD player yang terletak di lemari kecil yang ada di bawah TV, tetapi saat akan memasukkan keping DVD yang ingin ia tonton ternyata sudah ada sebuah DVD di dalam player tersebut. DVD ini sepertinya hasil rekaman sendiri, karena disknya tidak seperti disk yang biasa dijual. Kyuhyun mengambil keping DVD itu dan membaca judul yang ditulis dengan spidol berwarna hitam, itu tulisannya.

"_Our Honeymoon?"_

_._

_._

_._

_to be continue_

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ winterTsubaki inmida^^ so happy I can finally update this story, plot untuk chapter ini kelamaan dipendam gara-gara UAS T^T untung bisa ditulis sesuai dengan yang ada di kepala…kadang kalau habis ujian mood nulis suka ilang…hahaha

Ehem…okay…di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang ngarep ChangKyu bakal enceh-an yaaa? Hehehe…ketauan pada perv semua XD NCnya ditunda dulu yaaa…kan ChangKyu ceritanya mulai dari awal lagi…masa langsung NC-an…tapi kemungkinan besar di chapter dpn bakal ada scene rated M, hahaha…saya update setelah puasa aja klo gt XD

Bunch of love buat semua yang udah bersedia untuk me review, favorite dan follow ff saya ini^^

**Kirie, FiWonKyu0201, xoxoxo, white18, Hana Ajibana, kyu7, shin min hyo, Allyna Uzumaki, Yuuka Shim, shakyu, Shin SiHyun, Choi Chahyun, Gaemgyu315, alvianaasih susanti, rikha-chan, zumkyu28, wu shui shan, riekyumidwife, puzZy cat, Augesteca, adette, JejeKyu Red Saphire, Okta1004**

Makasiiih buat semuanyaaa *smooches* saya ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu tapi semua review kalian saya baca kok dan review kalian juga yang bikin saya semangat untuk tetap lanjut nulis ff ini^^

Lastly, do leave me your review, comment, question or anything related to this story. Constructive critics are also welcome, it'll help me improve my writing^^


	4. 3rd Chapter

**Title : Fall In Love With Me Again**

**Author : winterTsubaki**

**Rating : PG~NC (?)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : I wished I had them but sadly none of them were T^T. I only own the plot and idea, if there's some similarities with other stories u might have read believe me it's coincidental. I'm against plagiarism**

**Warning : if you are against boy x boy themed fic moreover with Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please don't push yourself to read any further because I don't want to get a harsh comment over the pairing or the cast of the story^^**

* * *

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang dengan dirinya sendiri akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menonton DVD yang ia temukan di dalam player itu, DVD yang bertuliskan 'Our Honeymoon' tersebut.

'Sepertinya ini adalah video yang kami rekam selama bulan madu kami dulu, mungkin aku bisa mengingat satu dua hal setelah menonton rekaman ini'

Pikir Kyuhyun sambil tangannya mulai menekan tombol 'play' yang ada di player tersebut. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok dan duduk diatas sofa putih yang berada tepat di depan televisi.

Video tersebut menampakkan dirinya dan Changmin, dengan Changmin yang memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang dan Kyuhyun memegang handycam dengan posisi yang sedikit keatas agar dirinya dan juga Changmin yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang bisa terekam dengan jelas oleh handycam tersebut.

"_ChangKyu inmida, kami akhirnya sampai juga di Hawaii!"_

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bersemangat, Changmin yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang tampak sedikit tertawa melihat sang istri yang sepertinya sangat semangat dengan keberadaan mereka di Hawaii.

Mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada tampilan yang muncul di televisi, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menjelaskan keberangkatan mereka ke Hawaii, suhu di tempat itu dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya. Sementara Changmin tampak sedang sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sangat semangat sambil sesekali memberitahukan sang istri untuk memperhatikan jalannya.

"_Kyu…hati-hati, liat jalan di depanmu…"_

Terdengar suara Changmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang masih berceloteh tentang keindahan sekitar dan cuaca yang sangat panas di Hawaii.

"_Changmin-ah…kita akan menginap dimana?"_

Kyuhyun menoleh untuk melihat kearah Changmin yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya.

"_Yang pasti kamar kita menghadap ke pantai, kau bisa melihat pemandangan pantai dari jendela kamar kita nantinya"_

Jawab Changmin yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari Kyuhyun.

"_Baiklah, kami akan langsung ke hotel sekarang. Let's go!"_

Seru Kyuhyun sambil memasang pose 'Let's go' di Sexy, Free & Single. Sementara Changmin yang melihatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang luar biasa baik.

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap bagaimana interaksi dirinya dan Changmin. Bagaimana Changmin menatapnya, bagaimana ia bergelayut manja di lengan Changmin dan Changmin akan mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Semuanya terasa nyata bagi Kyuhyun, dadanya berdetak sangat kencang saat dirinya melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana ia dan Changmin bisa terlihat saat natural saat bersama. Namun, dibalik perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan tersebut Kyuhyun juga merasakan sebuah pukulan pelan yang menyadarkannya kalau ia sampai saat ini masih tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang mereka berdua. Kedua orang yang saat ini berada di arah pandang Kyuhyun memang real namun juga imajiner dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat ini semua…"

Kyuhyun meremas ujung kemeja yang ia pakai, merasa bersalah pada Changmin dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak ia terbangun dari koma nya tetapi tetap tak satu pun ingatannya kembali padahal Changmin sudah sangat sabar menghadapinya selama ini. Changmin tak pernah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengingat semuanya, pria itu bahkan sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak berucap apapun tentang masa lalu mereka padahal Kyuhyun sendiri berharap Changmin akan menceritakan sesuatu, apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya berusaha untuk ingat. Changmin terlalu menjaga Kyuhyun, kesehatannya juga perasaannya. Ia tak mau membebani Kyuhyun dengan cerita-ceritanya yang tak Kyuhyun ingat sama sekali. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya harus segera ingat semua hal yang ia lalui selama 15 tahun terakhit.

"_Tak usah buru-buru, Kyu. We have a lifetime, no one rushing you"_

Kyuhyun ingat kata-kata Changmin sehari setelah ia sadar dari komanya dan Kyuhyun berharap ia benar-benar memiliki seumur hidupnya untuk bisa bersama dengan pria itu. Pria yang mencintainya melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tak berlebihan kalau ia bilang Changmin sangat mencintainya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu dari cara Changmin memperlakukannya, dari cara pria itu menatapnya. Tatapan yang menarik kedua mata Kyuhyun untuk balas menatap itu bukanlah tatapan orang yang sekedar jatuh cinta. Kedua mata bulat dan indah itu menatapnya dengan berlumuran cinta-melebihi apa yang ia sendiri harapkan seseorang akan berikan untuknya.

Tapi Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tak pantas dicintai begitu besar oleh seorang Shim Changmin saat dirinya sendiri tak bisa mengingat bagaimana cinta itu sebenarnya.

BRUK

Suara benda yang terjatuh membuat lamunan Kyuhyun akan hubungannya dan Changmin seketika buyar. Matanya kembali fokus ke layar televisi yang ada di depannya dan Kyuhyun hampir saja menjerit melihat apa yang ditampilkan di layar berukuran 60 inchi tersebut.

Ia dan Changmin. Changmin menindih tubuhnya. Menahan pergerakannya. Dan kedua bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan panjang.

Refleks Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya mendadak tercekat di dada. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya dan Changmin merekam ini? Merekam kegiatan paling intim yang pernah mereka lakukan?

"Aah…"

Suara desahan nikmat memenuhi ruang televisi di rumah milik Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersebut. Suara desahan yang tak lain berasal dari Kyuhyun di dalam rekaman tersebut.

Di layar itu terpampang bagaimana Changmin perlahan melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan bengkak, seuntai tali saliva menyatukan kedua bibir itu, menunjukkan bagaimana dalam dan penuhnya ciuman tersebut. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menindih tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan Changmin tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shim Kyuhyun"

Bisik Changmin dengan suara berat. Perlahan ia memberikan sebuah kecupan yang lumayan lama di kening Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat.

"Me too. I love you so much I might die if you ever leave me"

Jawab Kyuhyun, kedua lengan kurus dan putihnya mengalung di leher Changmin.

"Percayalah, even death can't do us apart"

Ucap Changmin yakin. Dengan cepat iapun kembali meraup bibir Kyuhyun kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi terdiam di sisi kepala Kyuhyun sekarang sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan tiap kancing dari kemeja putih yang dikenakan sang istri.

Saat akhirnya kancing-kancing itu tak lagi terkait Changmin mulai menggerakkan tangannya, menelusuri tiap senti tubuh sang istri yang sudah terekspos di depannya.

"Nngh…"

Kembali desahan terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun, bedanya kali ini desahan itu sedikit dibungkam oleh bibir tebal yang sejak tadi belum berniat untuk berhenti menciumnya.

Merasa perlu melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman di bibir yang telah membengkak tersebut, Changmin menghentikan ciumannya di bibir Kyuhyun dan beralih untuk mencium leher seputih kapas milik ex-magnae Super Junior tersebut. Changmin terlihat menjilat, mengecup dan sedikit menggigit kulit putih itu di beberapa tempat, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu sehari-dua hari. Sementara Changmin melakukan majiknya di tubuh Kyuhyun, si empunya tubuh hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang saat gigi-gigi rata milik Changmin menggigit kulitnya dengan gemas, saat tangan-tangan besar itu menggoda dua tonjolan di dadanya yang telah ereksi, saat Changmin dengan sengaja menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup dengan bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuh sang ex-lead vocal Super Junior tersebut. Tubuhnya seperti hilang kendali dan yang saat ini bisa mengendalikannya hanyalah Changmin.

Sementara rekaman itu terus berlanjut Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau tak seharusnya ia menonton rekaman itu. Tangannya yang saat ini entah mengapa sudah gemetar segera mencari-cari remote televisi yang entah ia letakkan dimana.

"Aish! Dimana sih?!"

Kyuhyun mulai mengumpat. Tangannya semakin gemetar dan dirinya semakin panik saat Changmin yang ada di dalam rekaman tersebut bergerak untuk melepaskan kausnya, mempertontonkan tubuh berkulit sedikit tan dengan otot-otot terbentuk di bagian dada dan perutnya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan kuat dan tubuhnya mendadak panas.

"Astaga. Tidak mungkin!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menepuk kedua pipinya yang tengah merona. Ia tak seharusnya merasa terangsang saat ini. Dengan semakin panik Kyuhyun kembali mencari remote terkutuk itu di sofa yang saat ini ia duduki. Ia lempar ke sembarang tempat bantal-bantal kecil yang ada di sofa itu, tak perduli dengan keadaan rumah yang akan kacau setelahnya.

"Aah…Chang…min"

Kembali Kyuhyun seperti merasa dirinya sedang disengat listrik berkekuatan 1000 volt saat suara desahan yang ia tahu miliknya-namun tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan mendesah seperti itu, terlebih lagi saat sedang 'disentuh' oleh seorang pria-terdengar lumayan keras dari home theater milik Changmin.

'Kenapa Changmin harus memasang home theater segala di sini!'

Mata Kyuhyun sendiri tak berani menatap tayangan yang saat ini sedang dipertontonkan televisi di depannya. Dirinya masih berusaha mencari remote televisi yang sejak tadi entah berada dimana.

"Kyu…baby…open up for me…"

Kali ini suara Changmin yang kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang ke sekitar ruangan itu, masih mencari-cari remote televisi saat tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju kearah televisi dimana saat ini Changmin yang berada dalam rekaman tersebut tengah bersiap-siap untuk mempenetrasi dirinya. Kyuhyun menahan nafas, matanya tertuju kearah bagian selatan tubuh Changmin yang sudah benar-benar polos.

"Andwae!"

Jeritnya sambil menutup matanya erat. Ia tak percaya dirinya sanggup untuk 'menampung' benda sebesar itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aah..aah…nngh…"

Kembali desahan-desahan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya menutup telinganya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin berhasil membuat suara-suara itu tak lagi terdengar di telinganya, pasalnya volume televisi itu disetting lumayan kuat.

Bukan hanya tangannya saja yang saat ini sedang bergetar, seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun pun bergetar menahan gejolak yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun sadar betul kalau tubuhnya masih mengingat semua sentuhan Changmin, maka dari itu tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar dari kebodohannya. Kenapa tak ia matikan saja televisinya langsung?

Seperti baru saja tersengat lebah, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat dan sungguh sial baginya karena tatapan matanya seketika juga tertumbuk pada sosok Changmin yang sedang bergerak diatas tubuhnya, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Kedua mata Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens dan bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman serta desahan nikmat yang kembali membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

Dengan secepat kilat-dan hampir terjatuh-Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tombol power di televisi itu dan saat dirinya serta Changmin di dalam rekaman tengah melenguh bersamaan akhirnya layar televisi itu padam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan nafas tertahan berdiri di depan televisi yang layarnya telah hitam dan ruangan yang berantakan dengan berbagai macam benda berserakan di lantai.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang mendadak panik dan lupa kalau televisi juga memiliki tombol on-off, ia tak perlu mencari-cari remote televisi sejak tadi dan membiarkan rekaman itu terus berjalan kalau saja otaknya bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

"Kyuh…"

Tubuh Kyuhyun berdesir saat telinganya seperti mendengar desahan namanya keluar dari mulut Changmin, seperti yang dilakukan pria itu dalam rekaman barusan.

"Aish! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata pria Asia itu terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki lobi kompleks apartemen eksklusif dimana ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal. Satu tangannya menenteng sebuket bunga mawar pink dan putih, dengan senyuman manis yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu dimana ia dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk singgah sebentar ke sebuah toko bunga dan membelikan sebuket bunga mawar pink dan putih untuk Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya selama ini Kyuhyun juga bukanlah seorang fanatik bunga, pria itu bahkan tak bisa membedakan bunga lain selain mawar dan tulip tetapi entah kenapa Changmin tiba-tiba sangat ingin memberikan bunga untuk Kyuhyun. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu sendiri juga merasa bingung dengan refleksnya yang langsung membelokkan steer mobil saat melewati salah satu toko bunga yang berada hanya beberapa blok dari gedung apartemennya.

Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka Changmin kembali menatapi buket bunga yang ada ditangannya. Saat tadi akan membeli bunga Changmin yang juga sama butanya dengan Kyuhyun soal bunga-bungaan mempercayakan semuanya kepada sang pemilik toko yang dengan semangat memilihkan mawar pink dan putih lalu merangkainya menjadi satu saat mendengar Changmin berkata ingin memberikan bunga untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun terlihat sangat puas dan berkata kalau orang yang sangat Changmin cintai akan sangat senang dengan bunga pilihannya tersebut. Mungkin bunga mawar dan pink memiliki arti khusus, seperti orang bilang kalau tiap bunga memiliki artinya masing-masing.

Dalam sekejap pintu lift pun terbuka. Changmin sudah sampai ke lantai paling atas gedung apartemen tersebut, tempat dimana penthouse yang ia beli berdua dengan Kyuhyun berada.

Setelah memasukkan kode sandi, pintu penthouse mewah berlantai dua itu pun terbuka.

"Kyu?"

Panggil Changmin saat melihat istri yang sangat dicintainya sedang berdiri di depan televisi. Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu pun menoleh dengan cepat, tampak sedikit panik.

"C-Changmin? Kau sudah pulang?"

Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa melihat kegugupan di diri Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Mata bulatnya baru menyadari ada yang tidak biasa dengan keadaan ruang televisi itu. Bantal-bantal sofa berserakan di lantai dan banyak lagi barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai beralas karpet cashmere itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berantakan sekali disini? Kau tak apa kan, Kyu?"

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Tetapi saat Changmin melangkah mendekat Kyuhyun malah berjalan mundur, seperti mencoba menghindar dari Changmin.

"Kyu?"

Changmin tentu bingung dengan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-nya. Baru semalam Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka diri padanya, baru semalam juga tidurnya terasa sangat nyenyak dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya lalu kenapa sekarang pria itu malah berusaha menghindarinya?

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan panjang milik Changmin bergerak terjulur mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun namun dengan kasar pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil diantara keduanya menepis tangan Changmin tersebut.

"Kyu?"

Panggil Changmin bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjauhinya seperti ini?

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat denganku…a-aku baik-baik saja…hanya sedikit lelah setelah membereskan rumah. Aku ingin tidur!"

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat melewati Changmin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya karena penolakan Kyuhyun barusan. Istrinya itu tak pernah menolaknya seperti ini, bahkan saat Kyuhyun baru sadar dari komanya pria itu tak pernah menepis uluran tangannya.

BLAM

Pintu kamar di lantai dua terdengar di tutup dengan sangat kuat. Changmin menyadari hal aneh lain dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu tak mau tidur di kamarnya lagi. Ia bahkan memilih kamar di lantai dua yang jauh dari kamarnya.

Changmin menghela nafas dengan berat, ia usap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, merasa bingung juga kecewa. Perlahan diletakkannya buket mawar yang sejak tadi masih ia genggam erat diatas meja lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke lantai dua. Ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia harus tau apa penyebab perubahan sikap Kyuhyun padanya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam-jam berlalu namun ternyata membujuk Kyuhyun untuk bicara bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pria itu mengunci dirinya di kamar dan tak membiarkan Changmin untuk membuka masuk sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Changmin di balik pintu yang tertutup. Sepertinya Kyuhyun serius dengan aksi diamnya itu.

"Kyu…bukalah, ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau harus makan"

Ucap Changmin sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun si empunya kamar tidak juga merespon.

"You can get angry at me, mad at me but don't skip your meal. Please Kyu, open the door and eat"

Changmin terus membujuk tapi Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming di dalam kamar. Sambil menghela nafas pria tinggi itupun turun ke lantai satu. Tapi ternyata alasan Changmin turun ke bawah hanyalah untuk mengambilkan nampan yang berisi makanan, minuman serta vitamin untuk Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia letakkan nampan berisi penuh tersebut di depan pintu kamar.

Kembali Changmin mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Kyu, aku letakkan makanannya di depan pintu. Kau harus makan. Kalau kau tak ingin bertemu denganku paling tidak makanlah di dalam"

Lagi-lagi tak ada balasan dari si empunya kamar. Changmin mendesah pasrah. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang marah memang tak mudah tapi kali ini Changmin benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa karena ia sendiri tak tau apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai marah padanya.

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun"

Ucap Changmin sebelum langkah pelannya membawa dirinya turun ke lantai satu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya dulu untuk malam ini. Mungkin ini yang terbaik dan Changmin harap semoga saja besok pagi Kyuhyun akan berhenti dengan silent treatmentnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun"

Suara Changmin terdengar begitu jelas dari balik pintu kamar tersebut. Saat ini dirinya dan Changmin hanya dibatasi oleh daun pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun memang sejak tadi duduk di lantai kamar dengan bersandarkan pintu kamar. Ia sadar kalau kelakuannya mendiamkan Changmin terlalu berlebihan apalagi pria itu juga tak tau alasan dirinya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki Changmin yang mulai menjauh dan dirinya hampir saja menarik kenop pintu itu untuk terbuka kalau saja kelebatan rekaman yang tadi ia lihat tak tiba-tiba muncul di memorinya.

Kyuhyun meremas jemari panjangnya dengan kuat dalam sebuah kepalan. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang bereaksi begitu hebat hanya karena melihat video rekaman malam pertama mereka. Harusnya ia tahu kalau dirinya dan Changmin tentu sudah pernah-bahkan mungkin sering-bercinta sebelumnya tetapi ternyata melihat dirinya sendiri melakukan hubungan intim dengan suami sahnya justru membuat Kyuhyun panik dan malu di waktu yang sama.

Benar, ia malu. Ia tak bisa menatap Changmin tanpa membayangkan adegan-adegan yang baru saja ia tonton. Ini semua sangat aneh karena Kyuhyun sendiri mengakui kalau dirinya sudah pernah menonton film porno saat sekolah menengah atas tetapi saat ini ia malah terbawa oleh suasana dan merasa terangsang karena video rekaman sex nya sendiri! Kyuhyun yakin jika saat ini hanya dengan sentuhan ringan Changmin di tubuhnya dirinya akan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mungkin malah menyerang Changmin. Kyuhyun tahu betul kalau tubuhnya ini sangat menginginkan Changmin tapi akalnya masih tak memperbolehkan itu semua terjadi. Mungkin semua ini efek dari ingatannya yang masih hilang.

Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mengacak-acak surai eboninya, membuat rambut lurusnya terlihat berantakan. Malam ini ia harus bisa menengangkan dirinya sendiri dan besok ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas keputusannya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah memakai setelan kerja lengkapnya saat dirinya berjalan kelantai dua. Berniat untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi itu menemukan nampan yang tadi malam ia letakkan di depan pintu sudah tak ada disana, sedikit merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak menolak makanan yang ia sediakan.

Dengan hati-hati Changmin mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan Changmin membuka pintu tersebut, mencoba untuk tak membuat keributan apapun yang akan mengacaukan semuanya.

Saat pintu terbuka Changmin bisa melihat istri tercintanya masih tertidur diatas ranjang dengan nampan yang tadi malam ia letakkan di depan kamar berada di meja samping tempat tidur sudah dalam keadaan kosong.

Changmin menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidur dimana puteri tidurnya masih terlelap. Saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping tempat tidur mata Changmin menelusuri wajah damai sang istri yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum. Dengan hati-hati Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tembam dan pucat milik Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun karena dirinya. Apalagi semalam Kyuhyun mendiamkannya.

Changmin kembali teringat tiga bulan terakhir dimana ia hanya bisa menatapi Kyuhyun yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit, dimana dirinya merasa telah sangat gagal melindungi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya melihat Kyuhyun tertidur seperti ini sedikit membuat Changmin trauma. Ia takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tak akan membuka matanya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit menatapi wajah tidur Kyuhyun, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan sudah saatnya ia pergi ke kantor. Sebenarnya ia juga tak mau ke kantor saat masalahnya dan Kyuhyun belum benar-benar selesai, kalau bisa ia ingin tetap dirumah dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun tetapi tadi malam Yunho menelefonnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang pagi ini, Changmin tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan mantan leadernya tersebut.

Dengan berhati-hati Changmin menundukkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Memberikan sebuah kecupan penuh sayang di kening kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, saranghae my baby Kyu"

Bisik Changmin pelan sebelum bergerak untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Changmin!"

Langkah Changmin terhenti saat suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring. Ex-magnae TVXQ itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang tersengal-sengal, nafasnya terdengar sangat berat.

"Aku…sepertinya bermimpi sesuatu…"

Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat Changmin sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, menatapi istrinya penuh kekhawatiran, ia belum berani untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun setelah kejadian semalam, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memperhatikan istrinya tersebut yang sedang berusaha mengambil nafas.

Barusan Kyuhyun bilang ia bermimpi...mungkinkah?

"Aku memimpikan malam kecelakaan itu terjadi…"

Tubuh Changmin seketika menengang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah malam itu. Malam dimana Changmin nyaris membunuh istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

* * *

Annyeong~ winterTsubaki imnida^^/

First of all...as usual i want to say sorry for my late update. Saya juga sebenernya gak bakal nge update secepat ini kalau tidak atas desakan berbagai pihak yang meminta cerita ini untuk segera d update...well, thanks to you all yang udah men'cambuk' saya untuk segera menyelesaikan chapter ini XD

Secondly...gimana smut scenenya? Hehehe...pasti banyak yang protes karena bagian malam pertama ChangKyu gak saya expose dengan explicit XD well...ntar ada saatnya kok ChangKyu moment yang explicit, gak cuma sekedar rekaman. Xixixi

Thirdly, bunch of love and hugs untuk semua yang udah bersedia me-review ff ini di chapter sebelumnya :

hoon91, Aru Michi VI, ChangKyu Lilgirl, Snowy Dictator, kira , minniechangkyu56 , 1013, JejeKyu Red Saphire , Yuuka Shim, 0704minnie , Meilani Chan, anne, kyu7, shakyu, aki hatori0311, shin min hyo, Shin SiHyun, ChoiChahyun, Okta1004, Jmjm, Allyna Uzumaki, xoxoxo, FiWonkyu0201, riekyumidwife, ny cho, adette, rikha-chan, iloyalty1, GaemGyu315, Blackyuline, chwangxian, poppokyu, yoo, alvianaasih susanti, wonkyufa.

Lastly, do leave me your reviews, comments, critics and let me know how you feel about my fanfiction.

Hopefully we can meet again sooner in the next update^^/


End file.
